This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument and more particularly to an electronic musical instrument of the keyboard type having a voltage controlled tone signal generating means.
With a conventional electronic musical instrument, tone signals corresponding to a plurality of keys are obtained by tone generators having master oscillators and frequency dividers for sequentially frequency-dividing the outputs of the oscillators. The tone signals are supplied selectively to tone coloring filters through key operation, thereby forming a tone color. With such an electronic musical instrument, therefore, the tone signal derived from the tone generators by key operation has the same pitch frequency during the key operation i.e. its tone pitch is not varied from the rise to the decay of the tone signal. The tone color imparted by the tone coloring filters during the key operation is all of the same nature. For this reason the musical sounds so obtained are inevitably monotonous.